Desmond Grey
Personality Desmond has always been a bit of an oddball, slightly socially awkward, an observer and a listener rather than a conversationalist. However, as the years go by Desmond has gotten little better at understanding social cues, because of being an observer rather than an active participator. His naivete and willingness to believe almost anything that anyone told him decreased throughout the years as he became more aware of how not everyone has good intentions. He is often seen painting or sketching more often than not, and is still very likely to attempt and figure people out by their favorite colors. A very kind and caring individual. Background For as long as he can remember, he's lived with his mother, in an estate that she inherited from one of their many dead relatives. His mother is a relatively well known artist who paints portraits for many powerful wizards. His father is a muggle with whom his mother had a fling with which caused her to decide to break off the engagement she had to some affluent pureblood in the magical community. He's met him maybe once or twice in his life. His mother always being a free spirit, tends to travel more than actually parent, so he's spent most of his life being taken care of by house elves whenever his mother wasn't home which was pretty often. Because of such, he never really had friends his age (or species) until he came to Hogwarts, where he met a lot of people and made plenty of friends. Because of this, he has certainly grown a little more, going from someone who was an oddball, to someone who is still kind of odd, but slightly more confident in his abilities outside of art. First Year His first year at Hogwarts wasn't all good, however. Being the only direct descendant of Lord Ellis Grey, he's been declared his heir and therefore has been told to follow all of his family's strict pureblooded traditions which include an arrange marriage to a young pureblood Witch from France named Arielle Beaufort. He managed to dislocate his shoulder after going into a reckless trip into the Forbidden Forest under the guise of a 'Crisis Squad', getting permant scars in his right arm and getting posioned after a violent explosion, caused by the attempt of making an advanced potion with a friend without the proper tools or supervision, as well as watching some of his closest friends get disfigured after a nasty encounter with the Erlkönig. Even so, these experiences did help him create stronger bonds with people, including Amir Williams, with who he made a blood pact with to promise that they would do anything to succeed in their goal to create the Philosopher's Stone, and who he discovered to be his half brother during that very summer. The two have become incredibly close. The results of all the adventures during their first year resulted in Desmond having little trust in authority figures and Hogwarts staff, which is why he and his brother have attempted to remain uninvolved with any events they might find perilous, though this was all in vain as Desmond ended up getting tangled in an incident with a shadow monster after having some sort of vision involving it, that wounded several students and left them hearing voices in their heads for weeks. These voices resulted to be that of students who died at Hogwarts mysteriously sometime during the 14th century. After the voices vanished and Desmond found himself feeling somewhat helpless, he and his brother decided it would be best to learn how to defend themselves, as they prepare for their trip to Egypt in order to learn more about Alchemy and potentially the Philosopher's Stone. Second Year Desmond's second year at Hogwarts was just as eventful as the first. He and his brother decided to stay away from any mysterious activity that could get them hurt or land them in trouble. During this time, Desmond found out about the tattoo creation Charm, Imprimo, which allows him to create magical tattoos on people's skin. Such, he gave himself several tattoos along his arms and legs, and gave other individuals tattoos that they requested, like a Hufflepuff removed, James Hale, Cora Ray and Sage McGovern. Despite trying to stay away from trouble, trouble seemed to find him anyway. One afternoon he was found in the library, sketching drawing after drawing after drawing nonstop, and when confronted he claimed that he was afraid there was something in the dungeons that was absolutely dangerous. Upon investigation, a shadow creature was discovered that injured several students and left many of them hearing voices in their heads. These voices turned out to belong to past Hogwarts students that died over six hundred years ago. That event led Desmond to believe that there was nothing they could really do to avoid getting involved in dangerous things, so both his brother and him decided that the way to go was to just prepare themselves for the worst. This drove Desmond to try and learn some defensive spells and consider just being more prepared for the future overall. During the summer break, his brother and him went on a trip to Egypt, to the Egyptian Center for Alchemical Studies, where they learned certain things that finally gave them a solid lead toward the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. Image Gallery Two_Bros_Chilling_.jpg|Desmond and Amir Des_I_don't_hate.jpg|Des Watercolor Des2.png|Desmond hard at work Des1.png|Desmond figuring out a spell. Des_by_Jin2.jpg|Desmond by Jin Des_by_Meryl.jpg|Desmond by Meryl Des10.png|First year Desmond, by the lake. Des9.png|Desmond putting his hair up. Des_by_Jin1.jpg|Another Desmond by Jin Des11.png|Desmond vs Plot Desmirx2.png|Desmond and Amir Dessunny.png|Desmond by Sunny Desmond2.png|Desmond by Amir Des2.png|Desmond drawing by Amir Des3.png|Desmond by Amir Des4.png|Very young Desmond, by Amir Des5.png|Desmond by Amir Des7.png|Desmond by Amir amir3.png|Amir and Desmond off to cause trouble, by Amir Category:Males Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Seers Category:Class of 2024 Category:Half-bloods Category:Divination TA